


Why Can't You Leave Well Enough Alone?

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Gabriel gets his ass handed to him by Crowley going completely feral because Gabriel thought it was a good idea to try to harm Aziraphale again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDemon/gifts).



> This was written as a complete joke in a text on WhatsApp because none of the stories I'm subbed to had updated earlier today and my friend told me to write my own. 
> 
> I am not a writer and this is not that good. I hope you get a laugh out of it anyway!!

Aziraphale sits off to the side with his hot cocoa and a good book while Gabriel is getting his ass beat. _I should figure out a place to take Crowley for dinner_ he thought. _He is always taking such good care of me. I want to show my appreciation._

After Gabriel is knocked unconscious Crowley walks over to Aziraphale and kisses his forehead, "are you okay, Angel?" 

"Yes Crowley, thank you! How about we go get dinner as a way for me to show my gratitude? Just like old times" Aziraphale said with a smirk. 

"Sure Angel, but I want _dessert_ back here at the bookshop" he says with a wink as he slides his glasses on and walks out the door to the bentley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ridiculous story! Please leave kudos or a comment if you so desire! I appreciate them!
> 
> Shout out to IneffableDemon for laughing with me at this silly story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is next for our ineffable couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this got way more views then I thought it would ever get so I want to say thank you to those who enjoyed my short little story. I have decided to add a second chapter!!
> 
> I own all my mistakes because this was not at all beta'd.

While Aziraphale was dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Crowley was checking his pocket for a certain box that he has had for a few decades. Never hurts to be prepared. It's the right time to ask, but not here in this restaurant. 

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"I know I said we could go back to the bookshop for some dessert, but what would you say to a little after dinner stroll through the park first?"

Aziraphale thought for a moment, "I'd say that sounds like a wonderful idea dear."

So they pay the bill and leave a generous tip as Crowley is feeling very giving today. Arm in arm, the two beings make their way to none other than St. James' Park. The weather has been lovely today almost like Someone might have known what Crowley's plan was. 

Sitting down on their usual bench, they look out over to the ducks bugging locals and tourists alike for some scraps. Crowley checks his pocket one more time and takes a deep breath.

"So Angel, how has the last year since the notpocalypse been for you?" He isn't quite sure now how to ask. He had a whole speech prepared, but the words are alluding him. _I knew I should have written this down._ He sighs. 

Aziraphale looks over at Crowley. "Oh it's been lovely...you know besides earlier today. Luckily I had my snake in shining armor there to save me as always," he says beaming at Crowley while cuddling up closer.

Crowley leans into the angel and kisses his head. Aziraphale can tell that Crowley is nervous, but chalks it up to their little run-in with Gabriel. Though now that he's thinking about it he hasn't seen the demon be this nervous since 1862, but they don't think about that much these days. As they continue to cuddle on the bench, Aziraphale gets the courage to ask Crowley what's wrong at the exact same moment that Crowley has decided to just come on out and ask Aziraphale to marry him.

"Crowley what's wr-" 

"Angel, will you marry me?"

Both stop and stare at each other and Aziraphale notices Crowley's face has turned the color of his fiery red hair. He choked out, "what did you just say Crowley?"

This made Crowley start sputtering, "uh I just thought...well.. uh maybe you'd like to get married. T-to me."

Aziraphale still had a shocked look on his face. And now the demon couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth, "I know it is a human thing to do, but that's what our side is right? Being more human really..." 

He knew he wasn't going to stop and Aziraphale knew that as well so the angel did what he knew would shut Crowley up and kissed him. They pulled apart and Crowley said, "ssso is this a yes because if not this is a very weird way to reject a proposal." 

"Of course it's a yes you silly serpent," Aziraphale said nearly screaming and tugged Crowley back into a kiss. He pulled away much to the dismay of a certain angel to get dig out the box. Crowley opened it and took the ring out so he could put it on _his_ angel now. It was titanium and shaped like a snake wrapped around a gem that matched Crowley's golden eyes. Aziraphale had mentioned long ago one drunken night that his eyes were one of his favorite things about Crowley. It made the demon's useless heart leap, so he kept that thought to himself all those years until he had the ring made. 

After the ring was placed onto his hand, Aziraphale started tearing up. Then he had a thought. He took off the golden ring he has always worn and slid it onto Crowley's left hand. The ring knew better _not_ to fit even though the angel's fingers are slightly larger than his favorite demon's. Crowley seemed surprised, but knew he would cherish this ring and this very moment with his angel for all of eternity. 

After sitting a little longer in bliss Crowley speaks up, "how about we head back to the shop for that dessert?" Aziraphale smirked at him having a good idea what Crowley wanted for dessert. "Yes dear, that sounds wonderful."

As they make it inside the shop Crowley finds himself promptly shoved into a wall and kissed by a very happy angel. It felt like hours since they started kissing (it was 10 minutes give or take..they don't need air) and Crowley whispers "how about we take this upstairs Azzziraphale," with a coy look on his face. He knew what he was about to do. 

The angel gasps, "I'd love that."

Making their way up the stairs to the flat Aziraphale has above the bookshop, Crowley stops in the kitchen. This greatly confuses the angel who was very much _enjoying_ their make out session and would like to get back to it so he asks, "what are you doing?"

Crowley, who knows full well what he is doing while getting out ingredients to make devil's food cake, looks up and says with a smirk "making dessert of course."

The angel starts sputtering, "this is what you meant?!" And Crowley says without missing a beat, "what did you _think_ I meant, Angel?" Raising his eyebrow above his sunglasses and grinning. He was too busy thinking he was hilarious to notice a frustrated angel run up to him with a supernatural speed, grab the demon, and haul him to the bedroom. 

Guess the cake will have to wait! The ingredients know better than to spoil anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I am not very good at writing and just the fact you took the time to read my silly story means a lot! 
> 
> Please leave some kudos or a comment if you so desire! They make my day <3 
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone. The world is in a wild place right now!
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you wanna chat!!: https://izabella95.tumblr.com/


End file.
